


His Friend

by ziemniak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Godstiel - Freeform, Hurt Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Sam, Past Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziemniak/pseuds/ziemniak
Summary: Lucifer claimed Sam in hell. Mating bonds can only be broken by death and there's little Cas can do to help his friend.That is, until he becomes the new God.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	His Friend

Sam’s scent changes not too long after Death placed his soul back.

Castiel hoped that it wouldn’t come to this; he had seen the bite mark on Sam’s mangled body after he had raised him, and he made sure to remove all traces of Lucifer’s claim as he remade him anew. He should’ve foreseen this, though; after all, a claiming bite is nothing more than a physical mark of bonding, a manifestation of the connection made between two souls or, in this case, a soul and archangel’s grace.

He leaves the panic room, pushing away memories of the time he let Sam walk out of it to his doom, and faces Dean, but just as he did then, he doesn’t know how to admit his failure. His friend hasn’t scented the change yet and Castiel doesn’t want to be here to see the realization dawn on his eyes as he does. He can hardly bear it himself.

***

Dean calls him down anyway, a few hours later. Castiel considers ignoring the call – he truly is busy, tracking the moves of Raphael’s followers, trying to stay one step ahead – but he knows that ignorning Dean doesn’t ever make him shut up, not when it comes to his brother. And now that he’s heard that Sam’s awake he feels an unfamiliar urge to see him twisting his insides.

He materializes in Bobby’s living room. Dean shots up from where he’s been kneeling in front of Sam, who’s sitting on a couch, shoulder’s slouched and hands clasped tight around his knees. He looks up, alarmed at Dean’s sudden movement, and freezes once he sees the angel.

„Hey, Cas” he says with a small, teary smile, and Castiel remembers that if Death had kept to his word, Sam’s latest memories are ones of tearing Cas apart. He has known the younger Winchester long enough now that he probably shouldn’t be surprised by the care and affection shining through his eyes, but he can’t help but wonder. He hadn’t been a very good friend to Sam, before. He didn’t know how to be a friend, and he’d been so tired, so full of frustration and anger at the time, it was easy to pile some of it onto Sam; Sam, who had been so smothered with guilt, he hadn’t ever thought to defend himself or try to deflect the blame. Still, he’s seen Sam save the world who hasn’t shown him more kindness than Castiel did. He shouldn’t be surprised.

He’s about to return the greeting when Dean interrupts him.

„Can you fix him?” his wild eyes are burning into Cas with all of his intensity, and Castiel’s glad that he wasn’t here the moment Dean realized what exactly Lucifer had done to his brother. Friend or not, he’s sure that at that moment Dean wanted to tear off the wings of any angel standing by.

„I’m sorry” is all Castiel can say. And he is; the feeling is still fairly new to him, but he is deeply, encompassibly sorry. If he could, he would’ve fixed this before either of them realized and never mentioned a word of it. Souls are God’s greatest creation though, intricate, more complicated and resilient than angels’ grace, and Castiel’s out of his depth. He has felt Sam’s soul; he can’t even fix the weeping wounds left behind by the centuries of torture, let alone this.

A mating bond. One that can only be broken by either party’s death, and Lucifer, far away as he is, is far from dead.

Sam hunches over even more, dark hair obscuring his face, and Castiel feels a fresh wave of hatred towards his older brother wash over him. Sam Winchester is his friend, and it hurts to know that he’s been hurt so viciously. More than that, Sam’s an Omega; the protectiveness Alphas display towards Omegas isn’t in his angel nature; but it’s one of the human feelings that had made themselves a home in him when he’d been cut from heaven’s powers, made almost human in his weakness. He’s been brought back since then, restored to his full power, and he’s been spending most of his time in heaven now, but the feeling hasn’t lessened. If anything, hearing the quiet hitch in Sam’s breath makes Cas feel more emotion than he’s ever felt before. He decides not to dwell on it. Sam Winchester is his friend, and he’s been hurt, and the best thing he can do right now is to leave and do whatever he can to keep Raphael and his followers from setting apocalypse back on it’s tracks. 

***

He has to do whatever he can to keep Raphael from bringing Lucifer back.

He had thought that it’s not something they would need to be convinced of, not with what’s at stake if he fails. They don’t seem to be grasping the gravity of the situation though, acting as if Castiel’s plan is the biggest threat right now, as if they can figure out a different way to stop Raphael on their own, in a fraction of the time he’s been fighting this fight. He has seen this kind of desperation before; over two years ago, when he had let Sam out of the panic room, shaking, betrayed and convinced that he’s the only one who can kill Lilith, even though the angels he had believed in all his life kept telling him differently. The world had almost ended, then, but not because Sam was wrong in his assumptions; he truly had been the only one who could’ve killed Lilith. But at the same time he’d been manipulated, twisted around and twisted up.

Castiel has all the facts, now. He knows that he’s doing what’s right. He needs to stop Raphael. Once he does, he will be able to fix Sam back up, maybe even erase the damage done to him in hell.

Still, as he lifts his fingers up to Sam’s forehead, he feels like he’s making a huge mistake.

***

Sam was made for Lucifer, and Lucifer was God’s favorite.

Castiel guesses that the title belongs to him now, seeing as Lucifer’s in hell, cast down millenia ago, while he’s been brought back to life, the first act of God in nearly just as long.

Seems only fitting that Sam should belong to him as well.

Castiel was surprised when the younger Winchester showed up in the abandoned factory to stab him in the back in a feeble attempt to protect his brother. Not by Sam’s presence, but by the strength which allowed him to overcome the wreckage of his soul and drag himself to the rescue.

He really should know better by now than to be surprised by Sam’s strength. It’s been the one thing defining him thorough their relationship; Sam was strong enough to do what he believes is right despite heaven’s scorn, strong enough to withstand the crushing guilt of breaking the last seal, strong enough to save the world.

Castiel is going to need a strong heir.

He’s overflowing with power, thrumming with it, and he’s thinned out the heavenly host considerably in the past few days. It was the right thing to do, eliminating those who chose to follow Raphael, but this is not the heaven he had envisioned. He could remedy that, with Sam’s help. And in the process, he could help Sam as well. Just as he had hoped, he had the power now to erase Lucifer’s claim on the Omega.

Sam’s not receptive to his plan, but that’s okay; he will be better once Castiel fixes him. There’s no point in doing so before he takes him; if he wants a true heir and not just a soulless, underpowered nephilim, he needs to breed Sam while in one of his true forms. He made it so Sam can look at him without going blind, but still, the human body wasn’t made to be bred by an angel – a god – and Castiel doesn’t want to unnecceseraily traumatize the young man. It’s probably better that Sam’s not quite himself; this way, Castiel doesn’t feel like he’s the one putting the look of abject terror on his face, the feeling only magnified when Sam, upon seeing the light of his true self, slips into Enochian and whispers Lucifer’s name.

He doesn’t look so strong right now, on his back beneath Castiel, wide-eyed and trembling. Feels incredibly fragile as Cas slides into him. Still, he struggles; Castiel takes comfort in that resilience, even as he holds Sam still, grasping his wrists tight and pressing them down on either side of his head, using a second set of hands to pry Sam’s legs apart as he’s moving between his thighs.

It feels wrong, Castiel realizes, to take Sam like that. Sam Winchester is his friend and more than that, Sam Winchester is _his_ , and Castiel should at least try to find a way to soothe him. He reaches out with his grace, teasing Sam’s nipples and working his cock into hardness, trying to make him more agreeable to their union. Remembering the awe he saw in those fox-like, caleidoscope eyes the first time Sam saw them, he spreads his wings over them, huge and glowing silver. Sam stills at the sight, makes a strangled, choked back whine. Taking his cue, Castiel lowers his face to Sam’s neck, grazes it with an arsenal of inhuman teeth, before biting down on Sam’s shoulder, drawing blood and overriding his brother’s claim. It’s not long afterwards that Cas can feel his release coming. The feeling of a an impossibly large knot swelling against his entrance causes Sam to start struggling again and Castiel has to remind himself that it’s not because his mate is rejecting him, but because Sam’s only ever experienced this with Lucifer. He lets go of Sam’s wrists and runs his hands down Sam’s sides before grabbing onto his thighs. Using his second set of arms, he tilts Sam’s hips up at just the right angle when he can feel his knot pop. The release is blissfull and he’s glad to see that Sam seems to enjoy it as well, neck taut and entire body twitching, before he realizes that Sam’s seizing.

It’s okay, though. It takes only a few more minutes before his knot comes down and he can pull out, and Sam’s slipped into unconsciousness by then. Cas touches Sam’s belly and is satisfied to see that his seed has taken. He touches Sam’s forehead next, and rebuilds the wall holding the memories of hell at bay. After a brief inner battle, he locks the memory of their mating behind it as well. He’d prefer for Sam to remember their first time, but after all, it's not like they're going to need a reminder.

He can sense the change in Sam’s scent already.

**Author's Note:**

> #1: first fic ever, concrit is welcome but please be gentle with me!  
> #2: English is not my native language and I'm really concerned about the tenses  
> #3: fr tho I really wish it were beta read but I can't stand to look at it myself any longer  
> #4: I tried for true form body horror but I'm afraid it just turned out awkward, with the two sets of hands and all  
> #5: would love to hear from ya!


End file.
